Work of Art
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A recent divorcee named Callie meets an art student. She soon discovers that she's fallen head over heels for him!


**OK THIS IS MY SECOND FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB STORY!**

My name is Callie Carmichael. I'm 32 years old. Divorced with a 5 year old son. I live in Montreal, Quebec and I'm public relations specialist. Interesting right? Wrong. I was living a nine-to-five life yet wanted something more, most noticeably in my sheets. You see ever since, my bastard of an ex-husband Nathan Carmichael cheated on me with some harlot from Gatineau, I've never been able to have the warm touch of a man anymore! Some wonderful prince to make me feel all good on the inside! Not that Nathan was all that much of a prince. You see I'm 5'6 and he was 5'9 but his body was, how should I say this, not the most appealing and he wasn't all that handsome if you ask me. Also his cock was only 5 inches long and pen-thick. I hope his new woman enjoys her unsatisfying sex life. I know I shouldn't be comparing his physical self but I'm still very mad at that son of a bitch! He said he loved me on our wedding day. I now know it was all a crock of bullshit. Fortunately, when I divorced him, I took the house, the SUV, and most of the money we have, leaving him with nothing and me with a more than comfortable living. Hhh, I wonder if I ever will find a man ever again? All of these questions were in the back of my head as today I have work to do. I'm entering the Montreal Museum of Art to promote my company's image amognst art lovers (like me!) and decided to bring my son Matthieu, who is also obsessed with art (If you can call Pokemon art). But whatever it's a nice way to spend time with my baby boy.

"Are we there yet mommy? Are we there yet?" Matthieu said.

"I told you sweetie. Soon!" I said. If you think your child is persistent with asking questions, check out mine! Thankfully, we had arrived before he really started with the begging! I took him out and hold his hand. Now if you think that this will be a nice mother-son outing, you are soooo wrong!

When I fist entered the museum, I met, hands down, the most gorgeous masculine being I had ever seen. I will try to paint the best picture I can for you but I swear I will not be able to do him justice. He was 6'0, several inches taller than me for sure. He had shortly cropped brown hair. His face was very defined. Chiseled. Piercing green eyes. His arms were cut from granite. He wasn't your overly muscular body builder type. If I had to describe his overall body tone, I would say Chris Evans or Chris Hemsworth when they buff up for their Marvel roles. Maybe in his late teens or early 20's. But if there was one word to describe him over all, it'd be handsome. GOD, I don't think I've ever seen such a more attractive man!

He looked over at me, nodded then smiled. I smiled back and winked. His smile widened. Matthieu coughed to get his attention and I chuckled inside.

"Are you okay, mommy?" he asked.

"Yes I'm okay. I just got frizzled." I told him.

Contemplating waiting for him to be free to see if he might make his way over to me. I got my wish as he approached me.

I had a mix of butterflies and hornets in my stomach. A guy I had only glimpsed yet had already turned me into jelly was coming over here. What should I say? What should I do? Should I introduce myself or make a big mess? And what about Matthieu? Should I introduce him too?

Fate would place that young hunk before me. He actually looked at me and smiled.

"You know ma'am the museum is one of the finest in Canada. And several gifts and bequests are made by the heirs or descendants of the great collectors who founded the Art Association." the hunk said.

"Oh that's really interesting." I laughed.

"Hello miss. My name is Makoto Tachibana. What's yours?" He asked me in the most pleasing tone you could hear.

"Um my name is Callie Carmichael." I told him, thanking God that I could form a complete sentence.

"Mmm and who is this little tyke?" he asked my son.

"My name is Matthieu Carmichael, mister. What are you doing here?" he asked. It was so unfair that my 5 year old son had better composure than me. Makoto gave him a smile that could melt butter or his mother and patted his head.

"I'm here doing research for my art class at McGill University." he said. I could see his shirt that said McGill. "What about you? Are you on field trip?" he asked him. Matthieu tickled me.

"Oh um I'm doing a PR job for my company. We trying to present ourselves to the museum and art lovers in general." I told him, being glad that I could still form complete sentences.

"You also have a funny name. Where are you from?" Matthieu asked. I would scold him if I wasn't about to fall down.

"I'm from Japan. I'm an exchange student finishing my bachelors in art history." he said in the same voice. God if there was an award for hottest male voice, this guy would win gold, silver, and bronze!

Matthieu got super excited. "COOL! I LOVE JAPAN! THEY HAVE POKEMON AND SUSHI AND DRAGONBALL Z! DO YOU LIKE POKEMON TOO, MR. TACHIBANA?" he asked. Makoto smiled again. God, if he smiles like that one more time, I'm seriously going to lose it. "Yes, I did grow up with Pokemon and I still even play the games and watch the anime." he said in that voice again. Is nature testing me?

"REALLY?!" asked my son. Makoto bend down and reached something in his pocket. It appeared to be a Pikachu key chain. He gave it to him. I tell you he was happy as any 5 year old boy who loves Pokemon could be. "AWESOME! YOU'RE SO COOL!" he beamed. He gave him another pat on the head.

Regaining my composure, I had asked him what he was doing in Canada. He told me he preferred our liberal policies and tolerance. And that McGill was such a fine university and he always wanted to live in Montreal. What an interesting story.

As the afternoon progressed, Makoto and I decided to get to know each other better. We tour through most of the galleries in the museum and taking in all the paintings. I was really impressed with his knowledge of the art world. Some paintings he knew I never even heard of! He was waay more in depth on art than I was and I love art! I think Matthieu was getting tired of walking so Makoto decided to put him over his shoulder. In addition to being handsome as hell, he also has such a way with kids. I'm still a bit skeptical to call him the perfect man but he's sure getting there.

"You see that? That's Quiringh van Brekelenkam's famous paintings of everday life in the 17th century Netherlands." he show me people going about their daily lives. "His scenes of workshops, domestic interiors and commercial premises, marked by a deft realism in the style of Pieter de Hooch, make use of subtle chiaroscuro effects learned from Rembrandt and from Gerrit Dou." He should be a teacher.

"It looks like a an old man knitting." Matthieu said.

"Well it is that and more! See that boy over there. He's actually making a reading his Pokedex. During those times, kids often used paper and images to detect Pokemon. " he told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Makoto said.

"COOL! I promise to listen, Mr. Tachibana!" he said. I smiled at how quickly my son has bonded with this fine specimen of man. After a few more hours, we were getting hungry. It'd be such a waste to not invite him to lunch and we've been talking this long.

"I'm hungry, mommy. Can we invite Mr. Tachibana to lunch?" he asked. Matthieu took the words right out of my mind.

"I'm sure Mr. Tachibana has to be getting back to school now." I said.

"Actually no. I don't have any classes today and my project isn't due till next week. I'd be happy to join you for lunch." he said.

"Oh by all means then. Join us." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay, I will." Makoto said.

"YAY!" Matthieu said. Makoto pull him down from his shoulders. "Mommy, can I go to the bathroom? I've gotta pee." he said.

"Sure, honey. But as long as you go straight to the bathroom and come right back." I told him.

"Okay!" he said as he scurried off. He's learn to go to the bathroom all by himself in public places. Which is good for me cause now it gives me some alone time with Makoto.

"So Makoto, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. I mentally kicked myself. What am I thinking? He's a full decade younger than me! I can't go after him. I need a man but I should control myself. Oh boy, he must be completely freaked out.

"Um, as a matter of fact, I don't. I broke up with her when I left for Canada. Why do you ask?" he said. Oh great now I'm the bad guy!

"Umm...I..just wanted to know.. I mean a handsome guy like you must have a woman in your life?" I said. Now I want to beat myself up into a pump. What a stupid response! Please God don't let him walk away! If not for me, for Matthieu! He really likes him and I think he needs another man in his life. Oh what am I saying? He's 21! He doesn't want to be a father. He wants to party, meet loose women, and finish his schoolwork at college! I wouldn't blame him if he cursed me out right now. Amazingly he stayed and gave me that smile again. That's it. I'm going to melt!

"You really think I'm handsome?" he asked me.

"Totally. I mean your face and your eyes and plus your body! I mean you must work out a lot." I said. Ok now I'm officially in hell. I should sew my mouth shut! If he didn't think something was strange then, he will now! However, he gave me that same smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do work out a lot. Around 5 days a week." he said. And like I said, he doesn't have that freakish bodybuilder type nor the lean type. He was just right a la Goldilocks. "I also used to be a swimmer." he said again. Well, he certainly is the hottest swimmer I ever did see.

"Um before this conversation becomes more awkward. I'd like to know what restaurant you were suggesting we eat at?" I asked him.

"Mmm well what do you have in mind?" he asked me. Man, that voice can just make a woman orgasm on that spot. And now I was dumbfounded. I was thinking we go somewhere cheap since he's a college student and all. And I know Matthieu would like to go somewhere Japanese since sushi is his favorite.

"How about Mikado? It's one of the best in Montreal. I mean if it's out of your price range?" I said. He gave me that godforsaken smile again.

"Actually it's not. My scholarship covers my full tuition at McGill so I can afford a lot of things. I can pay for my own sushi if you want." he said. I'm one thimble close from calling him perfect.

"Oh perish the thought. We invited you and I'm covering it!" I said. Well I can. Thanks to my job, my divorce payment, and alimony. I wouldn't call myself rich but I can certainly afford more than average people.

"Oh thank you. I would really appreciate it." He told me. I virtually had a date. My first one in 2 years. Albeit with my son, who really seems to adore Makoto, speaking of.

"Hey mommy. Hey Mr. Tachibana. What are you talking about?" he asked. Children are so precious, not knowing about the world.

"Oh we just talking about where to go for lunch and your mom picked Mikado, a nice sushi place." Makoto took the words right out of my mouth.

"COOL! I LOVE SUSHI! I CAN'T WAIT!" he beamed liked every other 5 year old boy.

"How's about we get out of here? Makoto, do you have a car?" I asked him.

"No, I use public transit." he said. Well that was to be expected. He is a student after all.

"Okay then let's go to my car. We can give you a ride to the restaurant and back to your...Where do you live exactly?" I asked him again.

"I live at the Parc Royal Apartments." he said. It wasn't too far off from our house in Mount Royal. Shouldn't take more than 20 minutes.

"I'll race ya!" said my energetic son.

"Hey slow down!" I said.

"You know. I never really did ask you what did you mean by I'm handsome and I have a great body?" he asked me. Oh damn! I was hoping he forget. On top of it all, he's smart as hell. That's it: He's the perfect man! Might as well come clean.

"Makoto, I'm sorry about springing this all on you but I divorced my husband 2 years ago after I found out he cheated on me and I haven't been with a man since. I just want to meet the perfect guy to hold me when I'm down or make me feel all tingly or to-"

"Mommy, come on, my tummy's rumbling." said Matthieu.

"Listen, can I talk to you about this later?" I asked him.

"Sure. I call shotgun." he said. Oh double damn. That means I'm going to have to face him when I'm already feeling so awkward toward him. God, why did you have to make such a perfect man?

"Aww, man!" said Matthieu. I sooo wish he could have called it before him. We got in my SUV and headed to the restaurant. It was going to be a pain not to stare at that face and that body. I could see his abs strutting from his loose fitting shirt. It should be a crime to look that hot!

"Soo Mr. Tachibana. Do you have a job?" asked Matthieu.

"No I don't. I'm a full time student so my academics come first. Plus my parents back in Japan cover mostly everything else." he told him. Great parents. I wonder if there like mine.

"Do you play any sports?" he asked again.

"Not currently but I did use to swim a lot. In fact, I was on the swim team." He said.

"AWESOME! I WOULD LOVE TO SWIM! COULD YOU TEACH ME, MR. TACHIBANA?" he asked him.

"Of course I could and please call me Makoto. Mr. Tachibana is my dad's name." Makoto said.

"Okay Makoto! So Makoto, what's your favorite sushi?" he asked. Didn't I tell you he likes to ask questions?

"It's a tie between squid roll and eel roll." he said.

"Ohh my favorite is octopus. So do you have a girlfriend? My friend at preschool said you're suppose to have one when you get grown." Matthieu said. If I had Harry Potter's wand, I would so use it on him now!

"No, I don't." he said.

"Do you plan on getting one?" he asked again. Makoto just smiled and he smiled at me. I swear I was about to get fall over.

"I hope so. I really hope I find the right one. Maybe that one is closer than you think." he said.

"I don't like girls! I think they're icky." he said. Me and Makoto both smiled.

"Okay, Matthieu. No more questions." I told him. I couldn't read minds but I could tell that Matthieu was pouting and Makoto was thanking me. We arrived at Mikado at Laurier location. It was pretty chic and thankfully we had on some decent clothes. Matthieu jumped out and nearly raced to the door. I think he could be a track star when he grows up. We got out and Makoto opened my door for us. Matthieu of course raced inside.

"After you." he said. My my what a gentleman. When we got inside a maitre'd was waiting for us."Hello and how may I help you all this fine evening?" he said.

"Table for three please." I told him. He let us to one spacious table with traditional Japanese furnishings.

"Makoto, does being here make you homesick?" asked my nosy son.

"No. Not really. I plan to stay in Canada for a while. But my apartment is decorated like in Japan. Would you like to see it?" he asked him.

"YES!" he screamed. I shushed him and reminded him we are in a restaurant. "Sorry." He said quietly. Our waiter came and asked what would we like to order.

"I'll have the hamachi and hokkaigi. And water for me" I told him.

"I'll have the shiromi, ika, and tako. And water for me too" Matthieu said.

"Ahh _sugureta_ (excellent) and for the gentleman?" he said.

" _Watashi wa akai maguro to paradaisurōru o motte imasu_. _Mata, ippai no mizu ga hoshīdesu_ (I'll have the red tuna and paradise roll. Also I'll have a cup of water)" Makoto said.

" _Nihonjindesu ka_? (Are you Japanese)" the waiter asked.

" _Hai,-sōdesu. Watashi wa Kanada de benkyō shite iru gakuseidesu_. (Yes, I am. I'm a student studying in Canada.)" Makoto told him. I only wish I could understand what they're saying.

"Ok, _totemo yoi_ (very good), I'll shall have it all out." The waiter left us.

"Makoto, what did you tell him?" asked Matthieu.

"I said I'd have the red tuna and paradise roll. And I'll have a glass of water. He asked me if I was Japanese. I told him yes and I was a student studying in Canada." he told him.

"Oooooo coool." Matthieu said. I think he's an early Japanophile. After waiting a few minutes, our food was out. As always my son was quick to use his chopsticks. He's really getting better with them as I have to usually help them hold them. And he usually chows down like it's going to fly away. I'll have to work on his table mnners. Yet Makoto is doing the absolute opposite. He's politely eating his food and not smacking! That's it! THIS GUY ISN'T PERFECT. HE'S SUPER PERFECT! After we gone done eating, I paid the bill and we all hopped back in my car. Keeping his word to Matthieu, I decided to stop by Makoto's apartment first. The whole complex looked very well-kept (Well, he did say he was on a full scholarship so I'm guessing other expenses aren't a problem). We got out of my car. "Wow, it looks amazing."

"Matthieu, we have not gotten in yet." I told him.

"Sorry." he said. We walked up to the second floor. He opened the door to reveal his 'pad'

"Well, what do you guys think?" he asked. It looked very nice. He definitely knew how to keep his apartment tidy. I guess it was the Japanese way. Speaking of, there was a Japanese flag hanging on the wall and it looked like one of those inns you find in rural Japan. He had a place for our shoes so we took off our shoes.

"It's lovely." I told him.

"It's awesome!" my ecstatic son said. He saw posters of Pokemon and lots of art by classic painters. One of the pictures on his wall showed him swimming and a pool.

"Makoto, don't mind me but how much did you swim?" I asked.

"Oh a lot. I even won a couple of competitions." he told me. He showed me and Matthieu his medals. We decide to take a seat on his beautiful couch with some sort of table.

"Makoto, what's under here?" asked Matthieu.

"It's called a kotatsu. The Japanese used them to keep warm in winter." he said.

"Neat!" he said. My son will be fascinated by anything Japanese. I saw that he had a 64 inch TV. Boy that's going to be quite a haul for when he moves. And his computer system was up to date as well.

"Do you have any Japanese video games?" asked Matthieu.

"Yeah, tons!" Makoto told him. He showed him his entire collection.

"Now we have _Final Fantasy, Tales, Fire Emblem, Persona, Dangan_ -. You know what, Matthieu these games are too old for you. Let's play some _Anpanman_ and then some _SuperSmash Bros_." he said.

"Cool!" he shouted. I shushed him so as not to disturb the other neighbors. Makoto started his game system and they went to play. You could tell that Matthieu was really getting into it. It was also nice for Makoto to let him win at Super Smash Bros as he adores the game but could never quite win. Around 2 hours had passed and we hate a light snack over at his apartment and we got to talking. When adults talk, it's sure to put kids to sleep. As we talked, I went to discover his interesting story and how he came to be here. Also I kinda liked the rivalry between Rin and Haru. I looked at my phone and decided it was time to vamoose.

"Well it was great talking to you, Makoto but I got to go and get this sleepyhead back home." I said.

"It was great talking to you too, Callie. Maybe we could go out sometime?" he asked. Now I was hit with a brick. Go out with him? If Mattieu wasn't here, I'd tear off his clothes and jump him in no time flat! But I decided to play it slow.

"Sure. I'd like that. Say 3:00 this Saturday? Matthieu will be at his karate lessons." I said."Matthieu does karate?" he asked.

"Yeah. He does. He says he wants to defeat evil." I said. We both had a chuckle. "So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." he said. I picked up Matthieu and shook his hand but he took it and kissed me. We stood there for a minute before departing. I put Matthieu in the driver seat and drove off. That kiss, that simple kiss, was his way of telling me that he likes me likes me too. THANK YOU! I FINALLY HAVE A MAN IN MY LIFE AGAIN!

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE!**


End file.
